The Orphan And The Slave
by darthathena
Summary: AU/OOC/GWL This is my first attempt at a crossover. Lily was born Leyanna Palpatine and she was hidden on Earth to keep her safe from the Jedi. James never knew he married Sith nobility. Lily's sacrifice was not because of "love" but because of old Sith magic. Watch what happens when Briar's destiny comes calling and Earth is destroyed. This will be dark.
1. Chapter 1

A.N I don't own Star Wars

A.N2 AU/OOC

A.N3 This will be a dark story with character bashing. Padme will not be a part of this crossover universe nor will Luke and Leia. Anakin will have fallen but he will be twenty-one in this story. They have been building the Death Star for years.

Lily Evans had been adopted as a baby and knew she wasn't like the other muggle-borns. She had the seventh year Slytherins scared of her when she was a first year. When she was thirteen, she learned the truth that she was hidden on Earth as a baby. Her father is a powerful Sith Lord and her mother, his queen. She passed away shortly after hiding her on Earth.

Unfortunately, there was no way for him to come and take her away because it was too dangerous. Lily never told James because he never would have married her if he knew what the Sith are. She used the force to keep in contact with her father, Sheev Palpatine. He knew about the birth of his only grandchild, Briar.

Sheev mourned when he felt his daughter's death through the force. He knew his granddaughter would be stuck there for some time and he would use the force to guide Briar from a distance.

It would be seventeen years before Sheev would come to Earth with his apprentice, Darth Vader to retrieve Briar. He had learned that Briar had avenged her parents' deaths. Voldemort was no more. However, Briar was taken to the hospital. Sheev and Vader went there where they encountered the teen arguing with Dumbledore. It was easy to find her there, the Darkside radiated down the long hallway and drew them in like a beacon. Briar also had her mother's temper.

"There is no way in bloody hell I am marrying Ronald Weasel. That contract is a sham and I know you promised them a hefty payout from their vaults."

Briar's friends had abandoned her in the tent when the hunt for the Horcruxes was not going their way. She would do everything in her power to make sure Ron and Hermione are not seen as heroes but the true cowards.

"You will be returning to your aunt and uncle's home and you will be required to report back to Hogwarts on the first of September."

Dumbledore was losing control and he knew it. Various items began to float and Dumbledore felt like he was choking. That was when two men came into the room. The older man hurled force lightning at him.

"I believe my granddaughter said no. Briar is coming with me and I am withdrawing her from your primitive school."

Briar's face lit up. She knew it was her grandfather. That was when Dumbledore got up. "Lily's parents are dead. Auors!"

Vader shut the door and Briar cast a silencing charm. "No one can hear us out in the halls."

The force was drawing him to Briar but he did not dare act because being the Emporer's granddaughter is enough of a deterrent. Palpatine smirked.

"Those were her adoptive parents. You fool, you left my granddaughter in even more danger. I had to hide Leyanna on Earth. Briar, get dressed. You are going to be seen by the doctors on the ship."

Briar got into the clothes she came in and she petrified the headmaster. Ron saw Briar walking in the halls and he ran up to grab her.

"We need to talk."

Briar peeled his hand off her. "No Weasel, we don't. I am leaving. You will never see me again."

"See, that's where you are wrong. The headmaster said we have to be married."

Vader smirked because he could sense how weak the redhead is. He pulled out his lightsaber and cut off his arm. "Briar doesn't belong here and I believe she told you no. You are quite stupid and weak. It must be from all of the inbreeding on this primitive planet."

Aurors began flining curses at Vader but he blocked them with the force. Sidious threw more force lightning at some Aurors. They were out of wizarding London and into the woods where the shuttle was hidden. Vader got into the pilot's seat and took off to the Death Star. Palpatine got a better look at Briar in the light. She was far too thin for his liking and pale too. The medbay was on standby for Briar.

When the three of them left the transport ship, Sheev brought his granddaughter to the medical bay.

"Doctor Roj, this is my granddaughter Briar. The healthcare on Earth is primitive. She was in a medical facility there. I want her to have a full physical. Briar, we are going to get rid of Earth."

"How, Grandfather?"

"This is the Death Star. It has the capability of blowing up entire planets. Considering what has happened, the Rebels will not use Earth as a means of recruiting."

Doctor Roj handed Briar a medical gown to change into and the curtains were closed while she changed out of her clothing. Sheev left his granddaughter to her physical while he went to the bridge with Vader.

When he arrived, Vader smirked. "It's warming up. I highly doubt Earth has a military capable of fighting the Death Star."

"They don't, the government is not even centralized. They have hundreds of "countries"."


	2. Chapter 2

A.N I do not own Harry Potter/Star Wars

Briar had been poked and prodded at for hours and answering numerous questions. The doctor saw signs of abuse and neglect. She was underweight as well. Sheev came in.

"What has the doctor said?"

"I am underweight, there are nutritional deficiencies, and I have none of the required vaccinations someone my age should have."

That was when the doctor came in. "I have just reviewed your bone scans. You show signs of numerous fractures, most of them before your tenth lifeday."

Briar froze because she never wanted anyone to find out. She just wanted to forget it. Her grandfather could feel her fear and anxiety.

"What happened Briar?"

"Petunia used to beat me for using the force. She had friends who worked in Social Services. If a report was made, it was ignored. It was to beat the freakishness out of me."

Sheev knew his daughter did not get along with Petunia. "Earth is gone. It was used to test the Death Star."

"The galaxy won't miss Earth."

"My thoughts exactly. Most in the Empire have not heard of Earth and most of the planets in the system are uninhabitable. Doctor Roj, how long do you plan on keeping Briar?"

"I need to keep her for twenty-four hundred hours to treat the deficiencies and the damage to the Empress' skeletal system."

The news that Briar had skeletal damage made Sheev seethe. Sith have come back from far worse than this but he knew the trauma his granddaughter faced as a child would be ideal in growing her power in the Darkside. He soon had to leave her but he would be back.

Briar soon fell asleep from exhaustion. She had a long day taking out Voldemort and now getting to be with her real family, her grandfather. For the first time in several months, even years, Briar had a peaceful sleep. There were no nightmares at all. She had a dream and it was back during the Yule Ball during Briar's fourth year. That was the year from hell. She danced the night away on Cedric's arm and made everyone gag. Even Viktor was nauseated with the two of them. However, in this dream, she danced the night away on Vader's arm. She wore black dress robes instead of royal blue like she did at the ball.

"The Force is drawing the two of us together."

When she woke up again, there was a tray of food by her bed. Her stomach growled in protest. She decided to eat because while being on the run, food was a luxury and she had been used to starving because of Petunia and Vernon.

While Briar was recovering from her time on Earth, Sheev was visited by the force spirit of his late daughter.

"Leyanna"

"Hello Father, it has been a while. I know you had a vision of Briar with Vader and if you do not alter the will of the force, that is who she will choose."

Sheev could accept it. He only wanted his granddaughter to marry within the Sith. Vader may be young but given enough time, he will be a force to be reckoned with.

"I knew he had feelings for Briar the moment I saw him with her. Does James know about the Sith?"

"He does and he has had time to get over it. I have also made it clear that if he can not pull his head out of his arse and grow up, I will block him from appearing to Briar. Destroying Earth is the only way that Briar can move forward with her life. I will warn you, she does remember that night."

Leyanna vanished. She would be appearing soon and she would be checking in on her daughter even if Briar can not sense her. She liked Vader and knew the moment that he laid eyes on her that the two would end up together. Briar and Cedric were not meant to be. If she had never been murdered, she would have guided Briar into being a Slytherin. It is the only house at Hogwarts worthy of the Sith.

Back in the medbay, Sheev brought his granddaughter down some clothing that was placed in a closet for her. What Briar would be wearing now is worthy of a Sith empress, not a lowly orphan like she dressed on Earth. Briar's blood red hair made her look regal, yet menacing.

When Briar exited the room, she took one more giant step in claiming her birthright, that of Sith nobility. Sheev would be initiating Briar as a Sith. It would be different with her, she would be more than just an apprentice once that happens.

He wished for his beloved Thania, Leyanna's mother and Briar's grandmother. She would have wanted Dumbledore tortured to death before she would kill Petunia herself. If he had tried to separate Briar from Vader, he would have dealt with her wrath and that is not something he would have wanted.

When they left the medbay, Briar was taken to the private wing of the Death Star. That private wing was meant for the use of three people only, Vader, Sheev, and Briar.

"The only people who are allowed back in this wing of the Death Star are Lord Vader, you, and I. Your quarters are in the next room as well. We will begin your training as a Sith. You don't have that stupid wand, do you?"

Briar blushed and pulled it out of her pocket. Sheev should have known but she was being honest. He used the force to call it to him.

"The Sith used wands but that was over one hundred thousand years ago. It is a weakness."

That was when he snapped the wand and sent the remains into the trash. He put his hand on her head and began initiation rights. The room turned ice cold and pulsed with the Darkside. He could sense Vader in the room. When it was done, the room warmed back up. Briar felt lightheaded. When she opened her eyes, they were yellow. That had taken a lot out of Briar and she was taken to her room to rest. Sheev knew it would be a while before she was ready to start training.

While Briar was resting, Ron and Hermione were facing judgment in the afterlife.

"You used Briar Rose Palpatine for your own selfish gains. You belittled her for anything good that came her way. You tormented her for putting her name in the cup when you know she loathes attention. What you did to Briar during this last year can not be forgiven. You abandoned her because the hunt for the Horcruxes was not going your way, only for you to be treated as heroes during the final battle. You leave me no choice but to condemn you to hell for one thousand years with the death eaters. There are two people who want to speak to you before you are sent down there."

James and Leyanna were there and Leyanna's eyes were yellow. James knew his daughter's former friends were about to be on the receiving end of Leyanna's wrath and it is deserved. He never would have approved of Ron Weasley marrying his daughter. When he saw Ron putting his hands on Briar, all he wanted to do was hex the little shit into the next century. Vader taking his arm off, that was even better.

He did have time to process his wife being Sith nobility and why her parents hid her on Earth. Knowing what the Jedi would have done and how they take children away from their families, he never would have allowed Briar to be taken away. Then there was the genocide the Jedi committed which made him sick. He also met Thania and she was as scary as McGonagall when pissed off.

"Love, do you want to call Thania to help deal with them? She can do that lightning thing…"

A woman with blood-red hair and black robes appeared. "You called, James?"

"It seems Sheev has had revenge on Earth. These are Ron and Hermione, two of Briar's former friends. The ones that have betrayed her time and time again."

Thania glared at the two cowering teens. Briar is better off with her grandfather.

"Unfortunately force chokes have no effect on the dead, a shame. It seems Ronald had his arm taken off by my husband's apprentice. This one has no honor and is quite weak."

Thania had no problem using force lightning on Ron. He screamed in pain but there was nothing he could do. Hermione tried to run but Leyanna stopped her.

"You wonder why I scared the hell out of seventh year Slytherins as a first-year Granger, here is why. You, you are the one who I despise the most. It is people like you who give muggle-borns a bad name. Granger, you are the most entitled muggle-born I have met. Instead of working to earn the respect, you demanded it is given to you. I have news for you, you were only given the role of prefect out of political correctness, you know the token muggle-born? Briar has been first all six years. Ronald only dated you because he wanted the easy O on all of his school work. The two of you are an embarrassment to Godric Gryffindor with your cowardness."

Hermione screamed in pain as Leyanna used force lightning on her. James now knew where his wife got her temper. They would be dealing with Petunia, Vernon, Dudley, and Dumbledore next.

Back on the Death Star, Briar began her tutoring in the Basic alphabet and learning the ways of the Sith. She knew if her mother had been raised by her biological grandparents and not the Evans', she would have expected to marry within the Sith. Briar also learned it wasn't her mother's "love" that saved her like Dumbledore liked to boast. It was ancient Sith magic, the type that would have been used if their children were in extreme danger.

Vader was peaking in on Briar every now and again, not because Sidious ordered it but because he wanted her to be his but did not know how to yet. What he knew is she went through hell with the murder of her parents and avenged their deaths. He had heard Sidious say that Briar looks just like her grandmother, Thania.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N I do not own Star Wars/Harry Potter

Briar knew she had the attention of the younger officers on the Death Star but being the granddaughter of the Emperor, his name was enough of a deterrent. One cocky officer, Lieutenant Xander Tarkin was foolish to believe that he would be the one to escort her at the Empire Day Ball on Coruscant. Xander reminded her too much of Ron for her liking.

"Sorry, you will not be taking me. I am sure there are plenty of slags out there who will stroke your ego."

Vader had seen Xander Tarkin stalking Briar in visions and an ugly showdown was about to happen. When he walked into the mess hall, he saw Tarkin demanding an apology from Briar and that she "must" go with him.

"Really Lieutenant Tarkin, I believe Empress Palpatine said no. Just go back to plotting the coup."

"What the kriff are you talking about? Who else would the Empress go with besides me?"

Vader was going to have fun taking this piece of podoo down. "Emporer Palpatine knows about the elaborate plot to overthrow him so your father could have the throne to himself. He wants you to pursue Empress Palpatine to make your family's claim to the throne legitimate. The Praetorian Guard is one their way to take you into custody."

Vader's orders had been to go find Briar and make sure Lieutenant Tarkin could not get too close. The guard showed up and took him out of the mess hall in shackles.

"Well, that's what he gets for being a bloody traitorous wanker."

Briar's accent made her endearing. Vader just made the sith apprentice smirk. "I know you insulted Tarkin."

"He acts like Ron, the one who you took the arm off of. I take it there is more to just saving me from that prat?"

"You, me, ball"

"Does my grandfather know?"

"He does, apparently I am the only one allowed to take you."

"Then it is yes."

Vader left the mess hall with Briar. He knew he could torment Tarkin with it and not be reprimanded. While the Tarkins began their torture session, Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley were paying for their years of abuse to Briar. Even James was making them suffer.

"...If it had been you and Vernon murdered, Dudley would have been taken care of no matter how much of a vile bitch you were Toony. You made fun of me for years for being adopted. Time to pay the piper."

Leyanna used force lightning on her "sister" and "nephew". Thania had Vernon under force lightning. James had been learning about force lightning. What one would call a witch or wizard on Earth is a force-sensitive across the galaxy except witches and wizards are more backward. Thania had been teaching him how to summon force lightning and he can do it for a short period of time. What the force sensitives do is wandless magic. He did agree with Thania that wands are a weakness.

Back on the Death Star, both Tarkins were executed for their treason to the Empire. Vader had fun tormenting Xander with Briar. He knew Briar would be the object of every power-hungry Imperial's affection but he knew she only had eyes for him.

"Did you honestly believe she would have eyes for you? Emperor Palpatine would not let someone so weak and unworthy court his only heir."

"The Empress will see who is the weak one…"

"You are an idiot. He gave me his blessing to court Briar. You lose."

Xander Tarkin knew the key to actually getting the throne was to have an heir to the Palpatine family. That was where the Empress came in since the Emperor's daughter was murdered seventeen standard years ago. One look at Briar and she had every male drooling over her. Xander met his end via Lord Vader. When he was dead, he went to find Briar. She was most likely reading since she has not been cleared for any training because of her bones being so brittle.

He went to the archives in the private wing and that is where Briar was.

"Xander Tarkin is no more."

"That's a relief."

Vader nodded. It was actually getting late and time for dinner. He left their private wing with his arm around Briar. This would make it clear to all of the younger officers that she is off-limits and taken. Vader had expected a protest from Briar but she didn't. What he was learning is as long as he didn't treat her like she was on Earth, he wouldn't be in trouble.

While Briar and Vader were having dinner, Emperor Palpatine was torturing Governor Tarkin. "You didn't think I would find out about the coup, did you?"

"You would have been found out soon enough. Just because you were the Chancellor doesn't mean the throne belongs to you. The Tarkins have been in control longer. I told my son to pursue your granddaughter."

Tarkin was put in a force chokehold. "I never would have approved of such unions. It was fortunate my daughter married someone who was force sensitive. Sith rarely marry outside of the Sith. It's how you produce weak children. Xander is far too weak. He is already dead and you will be joining him."

The Emperor strangled Governor Tarkin and his body was soon removed from the cell. He went back and found Vader showing Briar the basics of lightsaber work on a practice saber. Briar was doing pretty well and knew she might have handled a sword.

"Did you handle a sword on Earth?"

"I did when I was twelve."

Sheev wanted to see. When he peered into his granddaughter's mind, he saw her defeating a giant serpent and that serpent almost killing her. His only regret is he couldn't have tortured Dumbledore before he killed him. Besides killing his daughter, he is also responsible for numerous attempts on Briar's life.

"Dumbledore died too quickly. We will be on Coruscant in three days."


	4. Chapter 4

A.N I do not own Star Wars/Harry Potter

Next to face James, Leyanna, and Thania was Dumbledore. Dumbledore noticed "Lily's" eyes were yellow like Briar's had been when she had argued with him, like that old man who kidnapped her, and the younger one with him.

"Lily"

James hurled force lightning at Dumbledore. "You, old man do not get to control everyone's lives. You left Briar to be abused by those muggles, all for the "greater good". Then you tried to force my daughter to marry a Weasel. It never would have worked."

Thania wanted a shot at him next. "Albus Dumbledore, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Thania Palpatine, I am Briar's biological grandmother. The Evans' are her adoptive grandparents. Leyanna was sent to Earth for her own safety. My daughter would have been forced into service to the Jedi but obviously, you are as bad as they are."

Dumbledore looked to Thania to Lily. Looking at the two women, you could tell they are related. He gulped but puffed out his chest. "Briar still belonged to the Dursleys…"

Leyanna hurled force lightning at him. "Shut up, you have no say in my daughter's life anymore. You are dead, just like everyone else on this inbreeding primitive planet. You want to stop "squibs" from being born, incest should have been made illegal. You had the power to stop Voldemort back in the '50s. You bloody well knew he was being abused when you could have sent him to a wizarding foster family instead. You have more to answer for than Voldemort. No one has forgotten how you were ready to sell out England during the war with Grindelwald, your lover. Enjoy eternity in hell."

Back on the Death Star, Briar had to go back to the medbay for a checkup.

"Well, the good news Milady is the skeletal damage is almost gone. You do need to stay on the supplements for another week. I do have a concern about the scar on your hand and on your forehead."

"The scar on my forehead happened the night my parents were murdered. Saint Mungo's said I shouldn't need to worry about it anymore since Voldemort is dead. The scar on my hand came from a sadistic professor who made me carve lines in my hand as punishment."

Briar ended up with a bacta patch on her hand because apparently after two years it still didn't heal. A formal report would be issued to her grandfather. When she left, she went back to the private wing of the Death Star because she didn't feel like everyone was staring at her. Being the only female on board didn't help her cause either.

One thing that has kept Briar during the trip is working with a droid who is acting as her tutor. It wasn't that difficult to pick up the Basic alphabet or to work a datapad. She was studying subjects like history of the Sith, Imperial history, math, science, Imperial law, economics, and more. Foreign languages will not be introduced until she catches up with everything else.

What Briar appreciated most is she didn't have Ron and Hermione lecturing her why she "shouldn't" show off and even more, no bloody Dudley. There was only one person who she had to answer to about how she was doing and that is her grandfather. He would quiz her during dinner and she passed with flying colors. The only subject that was giving her trouble was Imperial history which in reality is Old Republic history too. Vader teased her when he noticed she was nodding off.

"Laugh it up, my history professor at school was a ghost. There used to be a rush to get a seat in the back of the class because no one would stay awake. What made the class worse was he used to talk in a soft monotone voice."

Vader peered into Briar's memories. If he had gone to that school, he would have slept through that class too. He saw another memory of Briar's. She looked much younger, maybe thirteen or fourteen and she was at a ball wearing a blue gown. He saw her dancing with someone a few years older than her. This made him want to reach out in the force and strangle her date. Then he realized that Briar witnessed him being murdered by someone who could turn himself into a rat.

"Who's the rat?"

"His name was Peter Pettigrew. He had been a friend of my father's when he was in school. During the first war with Voldemort, he joined Voldemort and sold my parents out. Peter murdered twelve innocent muggles the night my parents were murdered and framed my godfather. He lived in his animagus form for twelve years disguised as a pet rat. The worse part is he actually lived in the dorms in my school."

Vader got a sour look on his face as well. "Can you do that too, become an animagus?"

Briar decided to show Vader. Her friends never knew her little secret. Vader could barely blink before he saw Briar turn into a dog. She was a Belgian Malinois to be exact. Vader decided to pat her when she lightly chomped down on his hand.

"Hey!"

Briar was back in her human form. "No, I am not teaching you that."

Vader would convince her, maybe not now but later because something like that would be useful to learn.

That was when Sheev came into the archive room with his head of security, Romal. "Milady, Lord Vader; we will entering into core systems in an hour and we will be in orbit of Corracant at 1100 standard hours tomorrow morning. The press will be there, Milady."

Vader and Sheev could feel Briar on the verge of a panic attack and Sheev knew why. They tormented her on Earth.

"Briar, the press is not allowed to do what they did to you on Earth. I implemented laws against practices like that when I was a senator. Secondly, under Imperial law, you are still a minor until you are twenty. They wouldn't be able to write any story about you without my permission."

Sheev had a statement released about the death of his daughter and his granddaughter being on the farthest reaches of the outer rim. They knew what it meant, the Empress was virtually off-limits. Taking holos of her would be limited and even more off-limits, any stories about her. The tabloids knew a lost empress would sell but being the grandchild of the Emperor would see their business shutdown and all of the dead.


End file.
